the adventures of sailor earth sailor mercury and
by KamenRiderHeaven
Summary: my story revived


The misadventures of Sailor Earth, Sailor Mercury and the Snow Princess

*Sailor Earth walks onto the stage and then stands in the middle facing everyone and smiles*

Sailor Earth: hey everyone this season its going to be great with lots of action, twists and suprises so kick back and enjoy episode one

_**Episode 1: Enter the Zombies**_

*Nyte Maxwell aka Sailor Earth wearing a green shirt and green shorts with white shoes and what is hidden from everyone is a belt that only he can summon is heading to school unaware of what will transpire and the partner he will team up with.*

Nytemare "Nyte" Maxwell

Age: 23

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 230lbs.

Sex: male

Hair color: black/green (only in sailor earth form)

Eye color: brown/green (only in sailor earth form)

Quote:Time to Shake Things Up!!!!!

Weapon: Twin Sailor Earth Modified Guns With Swords Embedded In Them

*Ami Kotararu aka sailor Mercury wearing a typical outfit which consists of a blue shirt, and blue pants with light blue shoes with a belt just like his as Nyte is already in school in class unaware of what is going to happen and the person that she will team up with*

Ami Kotararu

Age: 22

Height :5'6''

Weight:130lbs.

Sex: female

Cup size: B

hair color: blue

eye color: blue

Quote: you need to cool off!!!!

Weapon: Sailor Mercury Samurai Saber

*Meanwhile in a secret alcove hidden in the gym of the school a evil wizard is creating a spell that summons zombies to take over the school unaware of the sailor senshi that are in the school*

???: zombies arise and take control of the school so that i can make it my own

*the whole schhol starts to shake as the zombies pop up everywhere even Nyte's classroom which made everyone run and nyte helped everyone get out*

Nyte: well the coast is clear time to get to work.*he makes the belt appear then does a pose as the center of the belt glows green* Henshin!!! *then he is changed into his sailor outfit and he summons his twin sailor earth modified guns with swords embedded in them then points at the zombies* Time to Shake Things Up!!! *he starts shooting up the zombies which dissapate them on impact then runs out to see if anyone else needs help*

*Ami was in gym class getting ready to leave when zombies broke throught the door of the gym and scared all the other girls as she stood there*

Ami: zombies whats going on here? Time to figure it out and i hope that cute sailor earth is around. *she shakes her blush* You guys need to cool off *her belt appears and she does a pose* Henshin!!!! *she is changed into her sailor mercury outfit with her Samurai Saber and charges at the zombies and swings at them slicing them turning them to nothingness then she runs out and runs into sailor earth*

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Earth what are you doing here?

Sailor Earth: Nyte sent me here to save the school what about you?

Sailor Mercury: Ami sent me here as well so shall we work together to clean up the school

Sailor Earth: yeah lets do it

*they headed to the gym where the creatures were coming from and the wizard appears as fog eminates to mask their approach*

???: who's there show yourself come out now!!!!!!!

???: Prepare to..be Judged!!!

???: Let us recount your crimes

???: who are you?

Sailor Earth: I am sailor earth and...

Sailor mercury: I am sailor mercury and...

Sailor Mercury/Earth: we will punish you

???:Bring it on *he charges at them with his staff*

Sailor Earth: get ready Mercury *he changes his guns to their sword form and he gets ready to counter the blow*

Sailor mercury: right *she jumps up into the air and swings in a downward angle hitting the staff breaking it* Earth Finish it

Sailor Earth: right *the center of the belt electrifies then heads down to his right foot as he gets into a running pose as the guy charges at him* Earth Crusher Kick!!!!

*he jumps into the air and does a roll clockwise and then extends his right foot and it connects with the guy sending him to the wall then he falls to the ground and then they leave and then sit outside under a tree*

Earth: you know we make a great team mercury dont you think?

Mercury: yea we do but i have a secret

Earth: me too *he changes back to normal

mercury: *changes back* Nyte is that you?

Nyte: yes it is ami lets team up

Ami: yea nyte lets do it

preview of _**episode 2**_

Nyte: hey guys Nyte here thanks for watching episode one here's a small preview of episode two

Ami: hey Nyte i made us something so that we can keep in touch

Nyte: oh cool ami

Ami: nyte there's trouble at the park lets go


End file.
